irken_roleplay_revolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fall of HHGreg
On another abandoned building trip, Jib and Zik discover the original HHGreg was totally demolished. However, Zik's gap ends up sending them several years into the past, where they end up discovering the history of the grocery store and it's competitors is much more complicated than they thought, and find themselves needing to prevent the store's demise. Plot Jib and Zik are casually hanging out in Cyrasime's house, leading to Zik suddenly remembering HHGreg, an abandoned store both were fairly fond of. The two jokingly discuss the idea of the store having some sort of secret history, and the idea of it actually being some sort of cult. Not thinking much of these silly ideas, the two head off to an HHGreg in Indiana. Disappointingly, they discover the store had been totally demolished, leaving nothing but a long slab of concrete. Not thinking much of the situation, Zik attempts to pull a bag of cheeto puffs out of his gap, but instead discovers an active version of the store behind it. Both of them are noticeably bewildered, and assume Z is responsible. Jib wants to simply blow off the situation and let Menami deal with it, but Zik insists he's his responsibility too since he's married to Menami. Jib is baffled and passively questions the concept of marriage. Within HHGreg, JIb and Zik attempt to regain their footing. Baffled by the idea of Z doing something like this, they soon discover he wasn't involved when a woman is able to comfortably walk out of the store. After using his phone Jib discovers they ended up in the year 2016. Both of them contemplate their next actions, with Jib dismissing the idea of explaining it to the manager. Soon enough, Randy and his girlfriend, Maryanne overhear Jib and Zik contemplating their actions. Initially, they attempt to hide the situation from them, but Zik ends up confessing that they in fact came from the future. Randy and Mary, leading rather strange lives themselves, are quick to accept this story. Randy lets it slip that he has an uncle possibly capable of this, but is initially reluctant to prove the details-though he eventually relents. The group meets up in a secluded area nearby and discuss Randy's problem with his family, as well as the bizarre behavior of his uncle. Ultimately, they decide to meet with the manager of the HHGreg to discuss his weird uncle. The group meets Martin, who is quick to express disdain for uncle Frank, as his behavior often makes running the store extremely stressful. Randy confesses the problem with his family to Martin, who tries to avoid the topic, but is sympathetic. Under the condition that Randy and the group attempt to put a stop to Frank's bizarre behavior, Martin explains that the staff of HHGreg used to have cult-like tendencies and would often horde paranormal items out of a strange god complex. He goes on to say that Frank is presumably motivated by the power of these items, and hasn't relented in his grudge against HHGreg as a result. (TO BE CONTINUED) Characters Major * Jib * Zik * Randy * Maryanne * Martin * Frank Minor * Z (mentioned frequently) Category:Roleplays Category:Zik Roleplays Category:Jib Roleplays